The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor hub.
Known helicopter rotor hubs are generally constituted by a metal plate having an axial through hole for each blade. Each of these through holes is limited, on the side facing the periphery of the hub, by an arm or bridge which serves as an attachment for the respective blade and permits the centrifugal forces applied by the respective blade to the hub to be transferred to a central shaft.
One of the main disadvantages of the above described known hubs lies in the fact that, because of the monolithic structure of the said bridging arms, partial yielding of one of these automatically involves, in a very short time, the separation of the respective blade.